Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 034
けむり ！ | romaji = Yukemuri Ryojō! Burū Aizu Howaito Doragon | japanese translated = A Steaming Traveler's Mood! Blue-Eyes White Dragon | episode number = 34 | japanese air date = May 25, 2005 | english air date = February 6, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | animation director = Lee Ju Hyun }} "The Fear Factor", known as "A Steaming Traveler's Mood! Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on May 25, 2005 and in the United States on February 6, 2006. Summary Jaden has a nightmare where he is in a Duel with a Shadow Rider with Syrus and Chumley's lives on the line, similar to his Duel with Nightshroud. This time, Jaden is defeated by a huge, powerful dragon obscured in shadow and forced to watch helplessly as Syrus and Chumley are killed. After Jaden wakes up, he thinks back to his past Shadow Duels and notes that he's no longer enjoying the game with such high stakes. Noticing Jaden's slump, Syrus and Chumley take him down to the hot springs to relax with Chazz. As they float in the water, Jaden and Chazz notice several Duel Monster Spirits flying over them. Ojama Yellow stops to explain that they're all going to a spirit festival. The students follow and are pulled into a bright vortex of light near the bottom of the spring. They awake in an underground cavern, back in their normal clothes, and surrounded by Duel Spirits. One of them approaches the boys and demands they leave. Ojama Yellow recognizes this spirit as Kaibaman, a monster that Seto Kaiba is rumored to have had made based on himself. Kaibaman challenges Jaden to a Duel, and if he loses, all of his friends have to stay in the spirit world forever. Believing Kaibaman to be a Shadow Rider, Jaden accepts - though he loses some confidence when Kaibaman warns him that he'll be using the real Kaiba's signature "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Ultimately, Kaibaman defeats Jaden with "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" - which Jaden recognizes as the monster that defeated him in his nightmare - and "De-Fusion", but reveals that he is not actually a Shadow Rider and really Dueled Jaden in order to ease the latter's fears of losing. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs Kaibaman Turn 1: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" and Normal Summons it (800/1200) in Attack Position. Since Jaden summoned "Bubbleman" while he had no other cards on his side of the field, its effect activates, letting him draw two cards. Jaden then activates "Bubble Blaster", equipping it to "Bubbleman" and increasing its ATK by 800 ("Bubbleman": 800 → 1600/1200). Now if "Bubbleman" would be destroyed by battle, Jaden can destroy "Bubble Blaster" to prevent "Bubbleman's" destruction and reduce the Battle Damage from the attack to 0. Turn 2: Kaibaman Kaibaman's hand contains "Silent Doom", "Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands", and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Kaibaman draws "Kaibaman" and Normal Summons it (200/700) in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Kaibaman" in order to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks "Bubbleman", but Jaden destroys "Bubble Blaster" to prevent his monster from being destroyed and to reduce the Battle Damage to 0 ("Bubbleman": 1600 → 800/1200). Turn 3: Jaden Jaden's hand contains "Monster Reincarnation", "Elemental Hero Necroshade", and "Elemental HERO Clayman". Jaden draws "Polymerization" and activates it to fuse "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" with "Elemental Hero Clayman" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Mudballman" (1900/3000) in Defense Position. Turn 4: Kaibaman Kaibaman draws "Pot of Greed" and activates it to draw two cards (one of which is "Burst Stream of Destruction"). He then activates "Burst Stream of Destruction" to target his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and destroy all of Jaden's monsters at the cost of forbidding "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from attacking this turn. Kaibman then Normal Summons "Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands" (1400/1000) in Attack Position. Since "Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Kaibaman to add "White Dragon Ritual" from his Deck to his hand. Kaiba then activates "White Dragon Ritual" to Tribute "Manju" and Ritual Summon "Paladin of White Dragon" (1900/1200) in Attack Position. "Paladin of White Dragon" attacks directly (Jaden 4000 → 2100). Kaibaman then Tributes "Paladin of White Dragon" via its own effect in order to Special Summon a second "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Turn 5: Jaden Jaden draws. Jaden's hand contains "Elemental Hero Bladedge", "Feather Shot", "Skyscraper", "Elemental Hero Necroshade", and "Monster Reincarnation". Jaden then activates "Monster Reincarnation" to discard "Elemental Hero Necroshade" and add "Clayman" from his Graveyard to his hand. Jaden then uses the effect of the "Elemental Hero Necroshade" in his Graveyard in order to Normal Summon "Elemental Hero Bladedge" (2600/1800) in Attack Position without Tributing. Jaden then activates "Skyscraper". Now when an Elemental Hero monster battles a monster whose ATK is higher, that Elemental Hero will gain 1000 ATK during damage calculation. "Bladedge" attacks "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". The effect of "Skyscraper" activates ("Bladedge": 2600 → 3600/1800). "Bladedge" destroys "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (Kaibaman 4000 → 3400). After damage calculation, the effect of "Skyscraper" expires ("Bladedge": 3600 → 2600/1800). Jaden then Sets a card. Turn 6: Kaibaman Kaibaman draws. He then activates "Silent Doom" to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) from his Graveyard in Defense Position, but it won't be allowed to attack. Kaibaman then activates "Polymerization" to fuse his 2 "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" on the field with the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in his hand and Fusion Summon "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (4500/3800) in Attack Position. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" attacks "Elemental Hero Bladedge", but Jaden activates his face-down "Edge Hammer", Tributing "Bladedge" to destroy "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" and inflict damage to Kaibaman equal to his monster's original ATK. However, Kaibaman activates "De-Fusion", return "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" to his Fusion Deck and Special Summoning his three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" (3000/2500 for all) from the Graveyard in Attack Position. Since "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" was removed from the field, the effect of "Edge Hammer" is unable to resolve as it has lost its original target. All three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" attack directly (Jaden 2100 → 0 → 0 → 0). 'Jaden's Nightmare Duel:' Duel already in progress and shown from a unknown turn. Jaden controls "Elemental Hero Wildheart" (1500/1600) in Attack Mode while his opponent controls no monsters. Turn ?: Jaden Jaden attacks the opponent directly with "Elemental Hero Wildheart". The attack does not seem to work as the opposing player suddenly morphs and transforms into a giant dragon, which is assumed to be either the "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (4500/3800) or "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) The monster then attacks and destroys "Elemental Hero Wildheart". (Jaden: ? -> 0) Mistakes * When Jaden draws Monster Reincarnation, his hand contained "Elemental Hero Bladedge", "Feather Shot", "Skyscraper", and "Elemental Hero Necroshade". He sets "Feather Shot" on that turn. However, it is changed to being the trap card "Edge Hammer" on Kaibaman's turn. * When Jaden adds "Elemental Hero Clayman" to his hand by the effect of "Monster Reincarnation", Kaibaman says "Going to try to hide behind that puny monster again?". However, it was "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" that was used to defend against Kaibaman's first "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes